


Skyfall

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, End Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus' thoughts before the fall of his castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

He accepted it. Rufus Shinra stood in his father's office, overlooking his city. He had always wanted this office- the throne sat in the middle of the room, in the share of a large desk and leather chair. It had always been within reach, never in his grasp.

And now that he had it... he wasn't sure if this was what he really wanted. His father had died a fool, in that very chair with a sword in his back. He arrived shortly after, smug, amused by the little ragtag group that approached him. Blue eyes flashed in his mind, intense, and luminous like any SOLDIER first class- no, not just any. A SOLDIER like Sephiroth. The two AVALANCHE members he knew, the Corel man and Nibelheim woman were surprisingly lively. The former experiment and the flower girl... well there wasn't much to say about them either.

The remaining board members would grasp at the power left behind- Reeve would try to keep order, but Scarlet and Heidegger were idiots.

Oh well, he thought as the blinding ball of light drew closer. It didn't matter, as long as there was someone to blame.


End file.
